Persona 3: Behind a Mask
by Incepihyike
Summary: A Persona 3 FanFic (I Honestly can't think of anything witty)


i have so many fics in the works as of right now its not funny, but i kinda want to do this ~Incep

A: It's true, I do

B: SPRING CLEANING!

Original Creation Date: 9/15/2012

* * *

April 20, 2009(Mon)

**-Graveworld[Read on and you'll get it]**

"Tch..." I roam the street, as i get an unusual sense of callous in my heart, i wonder on through... whatever it is, i refer to it as the 'Graveworld' coffins everywhere, all liquid turns to blood, nothing electronic works, and the moon shines pale green, and the newest thing i've noticed, a gleaming white tower, or atleast its white from this distance, i just recently moved to Tatsumi Port Island a week or two ago, i'm Sekizai Kasai, i transferred in from Downtown Osaka. I'm attending Gekkoukan High School, i'm in Class 2-F... i tend to hang around the Strip Mall until i'm dragged into this realm, then head back to the boys dorm, on a path similar to the one i take to school everyday, destroying any of those Creatures and as many as i can, luckily they tend not to notice me; but tonight i ran into a few familiar faces...

Minato and Hamuko Arisato, Yukari Takeba, and Junpei Iori-fellow classmates-as well as Boxing Champ Akihiko Sanada, and Student Council President Mitsuru Kirijo...

Hamuko abacks in shock

"S-Sekizai-san?!" everyone looks at me, i'm not much for looks, 5'6" and kinda slim, soft facial features contrasted by my sharp Red eyes and messy Red hair with Natural Yellow highlights at the tips

Mitsuru turns her head to Hamuko "Do you know him Arisato?" that must get confusing with two Arisatos, Junpei interrupts however

"The dude's in our class!" the six move closer to me, i back away

"What are you guys doing here? this world is dangerous... or maybe" i get into a fighting stance, though they actually HAVE weapons, as i'm unarmed "You're those things disguised AS them!" ...i also note a gun strapped to Yukari's thigh, not that i was looking but shes wearing a short skirt, wait, guns aren't even legal to carry unless your law enforcement!

Yukari walks towards me "We aren't shadows!" shadows? what's she talking about?

"I don't care, if you really ARE who i think you guys are, you need to get somewhere safe! those toys won't protect you from these creatures!" i lash at them, verbally

"Now you listen here, we know exactly what we're doing, you're the one who isn't safe!" Akihiko lashes back in return

"I'm better off then you guys!" a bemused look appears on everyone's faces, except Minato who is seemly uninterested, i clutch my head

"ELIGOR!" A great duke in crimson red knight armor carrying a golden lance riding a night Black horse with ash light-grey man appears over my head, everyone looks suprised, but not Minato he just frowns a little

"An awakened Persona-user?!" Mitsuru exclaims in astonishment "H-How did you summon it without an Envoker?" Envoker? wait a minute, how does she know what Eligor is?! i notice that Akihiko put the gun to his head... wait WHAT?! "Akihiko! your in no condition..." Mitsuru tries to say but is interrupted by a loud...

***BANG~!***

"POLYDEUCES!" Akihiko shouts, as a man with large armor, very small hands and feet, well except one hand is a needle like visage and flowing light-brown hair appears above him "Now listen here, we don't want to fight you, but if you don't get out of our way, we'll have no choice"

"Another Persona-user?! how?!" i back away, with a skeptical look on my face, Hamuko runs between me and Akihiko

"Senpai stop! if he's another persona-user, then we should try to get him to join S.E.E.S.!" as she says this Minato finally speaks up

"...i agree" wait... whats S.E.E.S.?, in anycase Mitsuru nods

"They're right Akihiko, please restrain yourself" Akihiko grumbles and returns the... is it an Envoker? whatever his gun is, to his holster, she turns her attention to me

"Now, Kasai was it? i'd like you to hear us-" the world returns to normal as Eligor and... Poxyduos was it? fade away

**-Late Night**

"-out, please come with us" i don't have my Persona anymore but they still have weapons, i mean, i can channel my Persona's power into me a little outside of the Graveworld... but its really no match against a large group of people armed with weapons like Swords and Bows

"Alright then..." we head back to a dorm building, it looks very similar to other dorms, except apparently its co-ed, everyone seems to head to upstairs

"Because of your sudden arrangements, you'll have to sleep on the couch, i hope you don't mind this" i shake my head "Very well then, we'll get you accommodated as soon as possible, we'll also call the boys dorm and clear this issue up" Mitsuru says as her heels clack up the steps, i fall asleep on the rather comfortable couch

* * *

April 21, 2009(Tue)

**-Early Morning**

"Wake-up! wake-up or we'll be late..."** *THACK!*** i get hit by something and snap up, i see a somewhat irritated Yukari holding a remote...

"Ow... talk about mean captors!" i get up, already dressed in my uniform from yesterday, as we head to school

"So you guys have Personas?" i ask, Minato just nods, affirmative and silent

"When did you get your Persona? i see you didn't need an Envoker" Junpei asks, he goes on to state, sounding somewhat disappointed "Dude, i still haven't seen my Persona yet"

"If i'm going to tell you, i might as well tell everyone, so you'll know later tonight, i suppose"

**-After School**

_- Gekkoukan High School, Floor 2, Classroom 2-F_

"Don't make me hit you again Sekizai-san" i groggily lift my head i see Hamuko with a playful smirk on her face

"When i'm tired you sound like Takeba-san, y'know that?" she just giggles and walks towards the door then looks back at me, i can't help but wonder where does that endless supply of friendliness and energy comes from...

"Are you coming back to the dorm, or do you plan on sleeping here tonight?" i get my bag and walk out the back door of the classroom with Hamuko

"So did you have a good nap?" i just yawn and nod "Minato said the exact same thing"

"But i just nodded" she giggles at my response

"Like i said, Exact same thing" I never really notice Minato much, i guess thats why

"So are you going to join any clubs?" she asks me

"Not sure yet... how about you Hamuko-san?" her eyes wonder off

"Hmmm, i like swimming, but i think the school only has a male swimming club"

"Mitsuru-senpai is the President right? you could get some girls and apply for a Female Swim team" she hits my arm lightly

"Junpei said something along those lines too! Pervert!" speaking of Junpei, he and Minato apparently were waiting for us by the shoe lockers "Sorry, he wouldn't wake up" as we walk out we notice girls crowded around the gym exit

"Look! its Akihiko-senpai! eeeek!" fangirls... Hamuko sighs

"Senpai Isn't bad looking, i can't deny that, but have some dignity..." she mumbles as Akihiko walks over to us

"hey Senpai, whats up?! who're your friends?" Junpei exclaims, Akihiko sighs

"These girls? they're such a pain i can't think straight... anyways you guys free today?" Minato nods

"Good, meet me at the Police station, you know where that it right? its in Paulownia Mall, next to the alley way" Akihiko books it

"Damn dude, he runs fast, is he also on track too?" Junpei asks as we head towards Paulownia Mall

**-Evening**

_- Paulownia Mall, Central Area_

"This SUCKS! i'm out of here" Junpei exclaims walking off only getting 2500 yen from Akihiko, we all got money from him, he said he didn't think me and Junpei would tag along, so he was originally going to give Minato and Hamuko 5000 yen

"So... that Officer Kurosawa guy was REALLY scary" Hamuko looks at me and Minato "Should we pool our money into a S.E.E.S. funding thing?"

"Hey, what does S.E.E.S. do anyways? i mean, its a school group right?" Minato and Hamuko cross glances

"You'll find out tonight... ah! how late is it?! we need to get back to the dorm!" Hamuko exclaims, we rush back to the dorm... if i'm going to be running alot, maybe i should join track...

_-Dormitory, 4th Floor, Command Room_

"Wait... so S.E.E.S. stands for, Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad? and that the 'Graveworld' is really NOT another dimension but, a time hidden between the end of one day and the start of the next? so add to that, that tower is our school, its call Tartarus AND its the shadows nest?" i ask for confirmation... Ikutsuki, the chairman of S.E.E.S., nods and goes on to ask

"Now, we've told you our end, what about yours, Seki-kun" i take a deep breath

"i was 8, it was dark and i didn't notice the difference at first, then i opened the fridge to get a snack... the water bottles were filled with an odd red liquid, then... one of THOSE came out of the sink drain and rushes me, i couldn't speak... i couldn't move... i could only cry and cry... it slowed down as it reached me, it didn't attack... it put its gooey, slimy, disgusting hands on my shoulders... its mask isn't like any i've seen since, it looked like a Tower's bastion, it had a hole in the center, the roman numerals XVI on it... i'm not sure why, but i-i grabbed for the mask, as i lift it from the shadow's form, it fades into blue and..." i stick my palm out and a blue tarot card showing a tower being struck by lightning appears, it has XVI on the bottom "...this appeared, my Persona, Eligor..." Akihiko looks indifferent but confused slightly

"So... you don't need an Envoker?" i shake my head

"Incredible... not only was your Persona once a shadow, but it heeds your call without hesitation... or need for an external-stimuli" Mitsuru says astonished, i blush a little

"It's not that cool..." i look down "I have a minor Heart Condition, nothing too serious-well its fatal, but it just doesn't get triggered that often-it runs in the family but... sometimes when i summon my Persona, my body becomes wracked with pain... i fall to my knees, and i just die..." everyone has a shocked expression "T-Technically! i mean, my heart stops for a few seconds, atleast Eligor says thats what happens"

"Your Persona... talks to you?" Minato questions

"Yeah, mostly just to calm me down after that happens" i stop talking, i figure its a little much say at once "Sorry, thats alot of info to process" i apologize

"So... your putting your life on the line everytime you summon your Persona?" Yukari asks, after i nod, she goes on to add "I-I can't imagine what that must be like"

"Yeah... but i'll still join! i want to do something about all of this" i as reach for the Red band that says 'S.E.E.S.' on it...

**-Dark Hour**

Ikutsuki runs a hand through his long silver-Greyish hair, the large window in the room causes yellow-green light to absorb the internal scenery

"I believe now we should explore Tartarus, granted we don't run into more Persona-users of course" he chuckles, as everyone grabs weapons, Yukari a Bow, Minato a rather thin-ish sword, Hamuko a... Halberd?, and Junpei a Greatsword-ish weapon

"Oh, thats right, you don't have a weapon, do you Seki-kun?" Ikutsuki says

"Come with me Kasai" Mitsuru says as she walks out of the room and to a closet labeled 'Do not enter' she opens the door to show racks of weapons, like an armory

"What catches your eye?" Akihiko walks up to us from behind... swords, bows, spears, knives, a surprising lack of guns, theres an old chipped Axe in the corner, i notice something on a higher shelf, they're like hand braces, slots for fingers and sharp claw like tips connected to the front of the finger slots, i try it on and it's perfect fit

"I wondered where those went" Akihiko says with a chuckle

"Akihiko... of course, only you would try a weapon like that" Mitsuru says with a smile that, suprisingly, fits her serious demeanor

"What are these? Claws or something?" i look the weapon on my hand

"Their appropriate name is 'Tekagi-shuko' that specific kind is a 'Neko-te' but yeah, they are pretty much claws, while you have to get closer to your enemy then most weapons, they can be powerful. since they've mostly popularized by ninjas, they tend to have some aliment side-effects"

"Ok then, shall we go to Tartarus?" i ask, eager to try them out

_-Tartarus, 1st Floor, Lobby_

I can't help but notice that since we've arrived here, Hamuko seems to be arguing with Minato, a rather listless Minato

"Hey Minato... earth to bro!" he was just standing in a corner, a blank stare in his eyes as if he was soulless or something, he blinks and all of a sudden he seems to be conscious again "Its about time, but, i'd expect something like that from you Minato" Hamuko says as she sighs audibly

"Quit wasting time, we're already a day behind" Akihiko shouts, the twins walk over to the stairway

"Why'd you pick claws?" Yukari asks with slight confusion in her voice i shrug

"It looked cool" Yukari facepalms

"Ugh, your like Junpei" i get the feeling thats an insult... i zone out looking around at the ever shifting background, impossible archetechure bend, folds, and twists of thin air and into existance

"...What? your not coming with us?!" Hamuko exclaims which snaps me out of my trance-like state

"Tartarus changes from day to day, Outside support is imperitive" Mitsuru says

"Understood" Minato speaks up as Himself, Hamuko, Junpei, Yukari, and I walk into the clock-door-thing

_-Thebel, 2nd Floor_

"everything is so Schooly and Bloody... and green" Hamuko mumbles to her self

"Woah, this place is huge!" Junpei exclaims

"I hope i don't get lost..." Yukari says reluctantly

Can you hear me?

"S-Senpai?! is that you?" Junpei says suprised

Oui, its one of Penthesilea's, my Persona's, powers

Oui?... French?

As i said, outside support is important, although i can't scan all of Tartarus, but that won't matter since you'll only be exploring this floor

"Can't we just go up one more? if Tartarus is a maze and there are alot of different kinds of mazes, won't one more sample of Tartarus give us a better idea?" i ask, Mitsuru chuckles

Yes, but if anyone disobey orders and moves on to the next floor, They'll be excuted

"...You're REALLY scary senpai, has anyone told you that?" i peak around the wall, all clear

There should be some shadows roaming down here, fight them; also Iori and Takeba, summon your Persona's atleast once tonight

why only them... have Minato and Hamuko already summoned theirs?

"Got it!" Yukari and Junpei say at once, we explore the hallways, we encounter a single puddle-like shadow

Shall i explain the method of battle?

Minato shakes his head... i don't think she can...

ok then, i'll let you handle this battle

...Minato just WHAT are you? we surround the shadow, Me and Minato don't really engage in battle however

Kasai, Arisato, why aren't you engaging the enemy?

"Waiting for Junpei and Yukari to summon their Personas" I state, Minato nods in agreement, the two look at us somewhat dumbfounded, Junpei smirks and puts the envoker to his head

"Ok... I can't lose to him..." did he mumble something?

***BANG~!*** "...HERMES!" A Black figure with golden wings the bottom of which are connected to its Ankles of its thin robotic feet... in otherwords, it doesn't have toes, stubs are a better description, and the top its Wrists, wearing a helmet with wings dives foot first into the shadow, sending it flying into the wall ***SPLAT!*** its mask drops and dissipates into a black ichor

"Who's Da Man!" Junpei exclaims happily throwing his fist in the air and letting his greatsword rest in one hand dragging on the ground; just then Shadows attack us from both sides, being stuck in a hallway and nowhere to run, a Shadow claws Junpei's leg

"ELIGOR!" i call Eligor, whos' lance pierces the shadow, causing it to vaporize in a black ichor "Junpei! are you ok?" i note Junpei is kneeling, the injured leg having given out

"This hurts like hell! i think it got my tender!"

"Do you mean tendon?" Hamuko asks

The enemy got the advantage! Takeba, summon your Persona! everyone is going to need fight their way-out of this!

Yukari puts her envoker to her head and stands there... while in unison, looping their arms through each other's in a dramatic fashion, Minato and Hamuko shout...

"ORPHEUS!" ***BANG~! BANG~!*** Dual figures with machine bodies, gold for Hamuko's and Pale-ish green for Minato, they have human like heads, Hamuko's has flowing Auburn Hair, Minatos' has White emo bangs which are similar to Minato's own bangs, and Hamuko's has a Heart-shaped Harp on its back while Minato's has a Traditional Lyre.

Minato's Persona strikes the shadows with it's Instrument while Hamuko's Strums it's harp blasting them with Fire, Eligor continues to pierce through a few shadows and Hermes protects the Junpei from the shadows that get through our Personas; Yukari still hasn't summoned hers, even after the 9-or-so shadows are all destroyed, Yukari was still standing there, hands trembling, gun to temple, is-is she hyperventilating? is she that scared?

i sense no more shadows. Takeba... are you ok?

Yukari slumps her back on the wall and slides to the ground, resting her gun to her side

"Yeah... i'm sorry..." Minato extends a hand for Yukari she takes in and stands up, Minato slaps her, apparently Minato managed to take her bow from her during the confusion... wait, i could of sworn i saw him use it too, maybe i was just seeing things

"What the hell?!" Yukari stomps her foot

"Why are you so mad Yukari?" Minato says with a deadpan expression, "If your so upset do something about it" he avoids her slap "Going to need something bigger" Yukari looks at her envoker "Daddy's Girl" i don't get why he said that but Yukari immediately brought her envoker to her temple

"WHY YOU..."

***BANG~!*** "...IO!" A beautiful woman, with flowing blonde hair, sitting in a bulls head, her arms are shackled to the inside of the horns, lifts her hands and engulfs Junpei in a Lavender Light, he rolls up his jean leg to see no wounds what so ever...

"H-Huh?! dude! my leg feels brand new!"

That was Dia a healing spell, you'll be a valuable asset to the team indeed Takeba, the Access Point is ahead, you can use it to escape

We notice there in fact is a Green device ahead of us... Yukari is pretty pissed, Hamuko places a hand on Yukari's shoulder and glares at Minato

"What was that?!" Yukari exclaims, Minato tosses Yukari her bow

"That was You summoning your Persona" ***SMACK!*** Yukari slaps Minato

"Y-You... ugh!" Yukari shakes off Hamuko and walks towards the thing, i run up to catch her

"H-Hey Takeba-san, what was that about?" she keeps walking i get in front of her to stop her

"Takeba-san... i'm sure he only did it to get you to summon your Persona, i don't think he meant anything pers..." Yukari draws an Arrow point blank, i step aside, Yukari tosses the Arrow aside and leaves the Floor... call me a hoarder, but i take the arrow and slide it into my pocket, i walk back over to the group

"...-on't care what your reason was! you can be such a jerk Minato-kun!" Hamuko walks away with heavy steps

"So Minato, what was that about?" Minato just follows Hamuko

"Do you know anything Junpei?"

"Nah, but i wouldn't worry about it, Yuka-tan can be emotionally unstable at times"

"Can't all girls?" i say, which insights laughs from both of us

Iori, Kasai, seeing as both Arisato's have left you should do the same, return to the lobby

Looking to the side i see a hallway with a briefcase

"Senpai, theres a briefcase... should we take it?" ...silence for a while

i'd recommend against it, but Arisato gives you the ok

"I wonder what kind of loot is in it!" Junpei proclaims excitedly, i notice a large Beetle down the hall! i stop Junpei

"Eligor, Tarukaja!" Junpei has a orange glow about him

"Uhh dude, what did you do?"

Tres Bien, a performance increasing skill, Tarukaja raises your damage output

I cast it on myself as well

"I don't like how that thing is HUGE" we head for it, Mitsuru stops us part way

whats that shadow doing down here? its called a Grave Beetle, its supposed to be a few more floors up... Pull back, its one of the more powerful common shadow in this section of Tartarus... this section is nicknamed Thebel, by the way

"Ahhh man, well, lets go back... dude this sucks" i hear Junpei grumble as we go through the Access Point

_-Tartarus, 1st Floor, Lobby_

"i'm impressed, your Persona seems to have a support skill" Mitsuru says amusedly, i look around and notice a lack of Yukari "It seems Takeba went back to the dorm, Arisato..." she turns towards Minato "...i'm not sure what transpired but i believe you two should get on the same foot, we won't be exploring again until then"

"Too Bad, i wanted to give these claws a try, but it seems my Persona did most the work" Akihiko pats my back

"Trust me, i know the feeling" he says with a chuckle, with that we leave Tartarus and reach the dorm

**-Late Night**

_-Dormitory, 1st Floor_

Just about everyone immediately heads upstairs, i sit down in a chair at the table in the kitchen and stretch, Mitsuru sit in a chair adjacent

"its apparent your story is true, your pretty well adapted to the Dark Hour" she states, i chuckle

"Well i have experienced this since i was a kid, though, i mostly ignored it since then, but when i was 10 i noticed it again, and i tested it, it happened night, after night, after night, heh, i still remember shoplifting that game i always wanted when i was 12..." i sigh and notice Mitsuru glaring at me

"how about you Kirijo-Senpai? how'd you awaken to your Persona?" she looks away discontent "Sorry, didn't mean to pry, i mean i told you mine and everything" i say with a edge of resentment... which goes unnoticed

"Sorry, my awakening was rather... personal... though, you should rest" I yawn

"thats a good idea"i walk over to the couch

"Sleep Well" is the last i hear, that and high-heels clacking up the stairs...

-Dream

"Quite an eventful day wasn't it?" i notice Eligor speaking to me, a large white expanse covers my vision, yet i lay on the Couch from the dorm "How have you been lately Kasai-sama?" i sit up on the couch

"Eligor, sit back and rest a bit" Eligor dismounts and sits next to me on the couch "Yeah, it has been a crazy day, so how'd it feel to fight along side other Personas?" Eligor gives a hearty laugh

"Quite enjoyable, considering our circumstances..." i look away

"Yeah... 'That', don't worry, i don't intend on telling them, atleast, not until it becomes important" Eligor places a thickly armored hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry, Kasai-sama, i'm certain everything will be fine"

"Me too..." i take the arrow out of my pocket and toss it on the ground, it fades away "Lovers, huh... interesting"

***Clack!***


End file.
